1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a donor mask and a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to a donor mask for dramatically increasing material usage efficiency and a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display apparatus using the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
An organic light emitting display apparatus is a display apparatus including an organic-light emitting diode (OLED) in a display region, wherein the OLED includes a pixel electrode and an opposing electrode that face each other, and an intermediate layer disposed between the pixel and opposing electrodes and including an emission layer.
Various methods may be used to form the emission layer when manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus, such as a deposition method, an inkjet printing method, etc.
However, a general method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus has problems, such as a complex process of forming the emission layer and an excessive amount of materials used to form the emission layer.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.